


take it

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Oikawa challenges him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	take it

“I bet you can’t go five minutes without kissing me, Iwa-chan.”

It’s so stupid. Iwaizumi has gone hours without kissing Oikawa countless times. But now the thought was planted in his head, his eyes were drawn to Oikawa’s lips, he couldn’t _not_ stare at him with the underlying desire to kiss him. Oikawa made it a game. He made it something to lose, and Iwaizumi doesn’t want to lose to him. However, Oikawa’s mouth is right there, waiting for him, parted just so slightly and tilted up in that godforsaken teasing smirk of his.

Fuck it. Iwaizumi takes the loss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
